1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a method and apparatus for providing feedback in a mobile communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing feedback on received data in a flexible duplex system.
2. Description of the Related Art
To cope with the increasing demand for wireless data traffic after commercialization of fourth generation (4G) communication systems, efforts are underway to develop enhanced fifth generation (5G) or pre-5G communication systems. As such, 5G or pre-5G communication systems are referred to as beyond 4G (B4G) communication systems, long term evolution advanced (LTE-A) or post LTE-A systems. To achieve high data rates, use of the extremely high frequency (mm Wave) band (e.g. 60 GHz band) is considered for use in 5G communication systems. To reduce the propagation pathloss and increase propagation distance in the mm Wave band, use of various technologies such as beamforming, massive multiple input multiple output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antennas, analog beamforming and large scale antennas are under discussion for 5G communication systems. To enhance system networks, various technologies such as evolved or advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP) and interference cancellation are under development for 5G communication systems. In addition, for 5G communication systems, hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) are under development for advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA) and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) are under development for advanced communication systems.
The Internet is evolving from a human centric network where humans create and consume information into the Internet of things (IoT) where distributed elements or things process and exchange information. Big data processing through cloud servers and IoT technology are being combined into the Internet of everything (IoE). To realize IoT services, base technologies such as sensing, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interfacing and security are needed, and technologies interconnecting things such as sensor networks, machine-to-machine (M2M) or machine type communication (MTC) are under development. In IoT environments, it is possible to provide intelligent Internet technology services, which collect and analyze data created by interconnected things to add value to human life. Through convergence and combining existing information technologies and communication technologies, IoT technology may be applied to various areas such as smart homes, smart buildings, smart cities, smart or connected cars, smart grids, health-care, smart consumer electronics, and advanced medical services.
Accordingly, various attempts are being made to apply 5G communication systems to IoT networks. For example, sensor networks and machine-to-machine or machine type communication are being realized by use of 5G communication technologies including beamforming, MIMO and array antennas. Application of cloud RANs to big data processing may be an example of convergence of 5G communication technology and IoT technology.
With the popularization of smartphones in recent years, demand for multimedia services such as video calls has rapidly increased, causing an explosive increase in data traffic. To meet such high demand for data traffic, domestic and foreign mobile communication operators have employed LTE) and 4G LTE-A systems, which are based on orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) technologies. To address the increasing data traffic demand, active efforts are underway worldwide to develop post LTE and 5G mobile communication technologies.
Meanwhile, flexible duplexing is a traffic adaptation scheme based on frequency division duplexing (FDD) in which some of uplink resources with relatively less traffic are used for downlink data transmission. To apply such traffic adaptation, it is necessary to introduce a scheme for transmitting control information between the base station and the user equipment and a scheme for providing feedback on received data.